


Pulse

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It takes a training accident to get Sasuke to realize what he almost lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a friend who ships it harder than anyone.

 

"Stop staring at me you freak!" Sakura cried clinging to an annoyed Sasuke before he sidestepped away from her. Naruto stood on Sasuke's other side, grinning sheepishly at having been caught yet again staring at his pink haired team mate.

  
"Sorry Sakura, I was uh...distracted ."

  
"Well be distracted somewhere else, you idiot!" Sakura huffed, flipping her hair over a shoulder dramatically for effect.

  
"Sheesh no need to be a bitch..." Naruto muttered underneath his breath low enough not to be heard but Sasuke was close enough to hear and he smirked. Sasuke was starting to notice that about the blonde. He was more edgey, sharper retorts. If Sasuke didn't know any better he would say that Naruto was even witty. He looked up just as Naruto did and received a mischievous and conspiratory grin. The look was something private, something the genin only seemed to reserve for him alone and he found himself flushing when he realized he was staring. Quickly averting his eyes he glanced out at the empty clearing where they were waiting. As usual their sensei was no where to be found.

  
He sighed, twirling a Kunai on the tip of his index finger. Today's lesson was something he was looking forward to. Kakashi was going to continue teaching them how to harness the power of their chakra and channel it into a physical attack. A small part of him, that he steadfastly ignored, wanted to see how Naruto would fare. He glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye and ignored the pang that went through his chest when he saw he had resumed his staring at their teammate. No. It wasn't...jealousy he told himself. Just annoyance. Where the hell was Kakashi sensei!?

  
"We might as well practice a bit while we wait." He suggested nonchalantly.

  
"Great idea Sasuke-kun! You're so hardworking, unlike that lazy slob." Sakura indicated, canting her head towards Naruto. He was really getting tired of her ass kissing. How many ways could he show that he just wasn't interested. Plus, she couldn't be more wrong. Naruto was far from lazy. In fact he was one of the most dedicated ninja in the village including himself. Rivalry aside he had to admit to at least that. It was honorable even. Shaking his head he stepped in front of Sakura a ways off, shifting into a defensive position.

  
"Ok, try to attack me."

  
Sakura's fingers gripped at her clothes nervously, throwing an anxious glance towards Naruto.

  
"Are you sure Sasuke? We haven't been doing this very long. I don't want to hurt you. M-maybe we should just wait for sensei."

  
"You won't hur know what I'm doing, unlike Naruto." He couldn't help teasing and smirked as the blonde's ears turned a dark shade of red.

  
"The hell I don't! " Naruto cried brushing past him to stand between them facing Sakura. "Come on, take your best shot, Sakura!"

  
Sasuke grinned, his ability to rile up the blonde ninja never ceased to amuse him. "You sure you can handle it?" He spoke softly enough for only Naruto to hear.

  
Naruto glanced back, azure eyes flashing with an indecipherable emotion. "Oh I can handle it alright." The words were spoken softly with an underlying predatory growl. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before he schooled his face into a more neutral mask.

  
"Then be my guest." He spoke loud enough for Sakura to hear and moved a ways off to give them some space.  
He watched as Sakura shifted into a steady position, closing her eyes in concentration and after a few seconds the air around her wavered with energy. With a cry she propelled her palm forward sending a blast of chakra outwards which Naruto dodged easily enough. This continued for some time and he watched bemused as the pink haired ninja got increasingly frustrated with each miss. By now the air crackled with energy born not only of chakra but of frustration. Naruto was now openly laughing, his white teeth flashing with with broad grin that Sasuke found himself copying. Naruto had that effect on people.

  
"Naru-" Out of the corner of his eye he saw a surge of kinetic energy so powerful that the air crackled and rippled around it. Everything slowed down around him as his head snapped around to see that Naruto was grinning in his direction, the private smile reserved just for him that at any time would leave him flustered and confused but now filled him with dread because if he was looking at him like that then he wasn't looking at Sakura, wasn't prepared for her vicious attack. And just like that time sped up again and the burst of chakra hit Naruto directly in the chest launching him backwards and off his feet. He landed a few feet away in a crumpled heap. Still and unmoving.

  
In a single leap he was crouched next to his fallen friend. Sakura skidded to a stop beside him.

  
"I-I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I'm sor-"

  
"Shut the fuck up!" He snapped at the hysterical genin. He didn't have time for this shit because Naruto wasn't breathing and that was not ok, would never be ok. With trembling fingers he reached out and felt for a pulse but there was nothing. Fucking nothing.

  
Naruto was gone. He would never hear the breathy uninhibited laugh that used to annoy him so often. Never feel the trace of fingers ghosting over an injury to see if it was healing properly. Never feel his warm body pressed against his when in a fit of joy Naruto flung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close before he pushed him away. Never see those expressive blue eyes twinkle with mischief. Never share those private glances that made him happier than he would ever admit, would never get a chance to admit.  
He grabbed at Naruto's jacket, ignoring Sakura's loud sobbing and his own tears snaking down his cheeks and blurring his vision.

  
"Naruto...please," He begged the pale figure, running shaking fingers through soft blonde locks." Please...don't..." _don't leave me._

  
Suddenly Naruto was being pulled away, taken away from him and his weapon was in his hand in an instant before he realized it was Kakashi. The man laid the unbreathing boy on the ground before he interlocked his hands and began pressing down on his chest over his heart before delivering two breaths. Naruto's body jerked lifeless underneath his minstration but Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away.

  
"Come on, Naruto! Breathe damn it!" Kakashi hissed before delivering another set of breaths to blue-tinged lips. Suddenly Naruto spasmed with a wheezing gasp and his hand floundered on the ground besides him, searching for something to hold on to. Without hesitation Sasuke reached out and grasped the warm hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together and offering his strength.

  
Kakashi leaned back on his haunches breathing hard now that the adrenaline made its course through his system. Sakura sat on Naruto's other side, holding his other hand against her cheek and crying tears of relief.

  
"W-why? Why didn't you dodge? Why'd you let me me hit you?"

  
Sasuke noticed how Naruto didn't look at her when he answered in a weak hoarse voice. Instead he was smiling softly up at him, blue eyes staring into his navy ones. Communicating something deep, something only for him.

  
"I got distracted."


End file.
